Starplate Atlantic
by Puddle-Jumper38
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back! And there are more wraith after them…. And who comes to fight wraith………? note: rated oly for mild language and mild violence, which comes with wraith
1. Chapter 1: The Starplate Returns

**THE EPIC INTRIGING ADVENTUROUS DISAPPEARANCE OF THE ALWAYS MINBOGGLING INDESTRUCTABLE STARPLATE**

(the above title is the official name for the story but wouldn't fit in the title box)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Starplate... whoops Stargate Atlantis (i do own the Starplate but not anything to do with the actual show) or X-Files, i don't own that either.

As I've said, this is a sequel to my story The Starplate Files, you probably should read The Starplate Files before this.

**DESCRIPTION: **Mulder and Scully are back! And there are more wraith after them…. And who comes to fight wraith………? for full description see the above title, cause I am NOT writing that out again.

**A/N:** I think this will have more comedy in it then The Starplate Files, 'cause it's easier for me to write comedy. Anyway, here's chapter one.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STARPLATE RETURNS… AND, UH, LEAVES**

McKay groaned.

Ronon leaned over him. "Get up."

"No," replied McKay.

"When you're brought down in a fight you have to get straight back up again," Ronon told him. "Get up."

McKay eyed his fighting stick that was lying next to him on the ground where he'd dropped it. "No. I'm not getting up again so you can continue trying to break every bone in my body!"

"If you kept your eyes on me you might do better," Ronon told him.

McKay groaned again. "You've caused me more permanent back damage, I can feel it."

Ronon hit him in the ribs with a stick.

"Ow!" complained McKay. "I give up! You win! There, you happy now?"

There was a soft snort of amusement from the corner of the room, McKay lifted his head and saw Sheppard leaning against the door.

"What? Why does everyone seem to find my pain funny?" demanded McKay. "And when did you get there?"

"He's been there for ten minutes," Ronon informed McKay.

"Yep," confirmed Sheppard. "Elizabeth wants to speak to us."

"And you didn't mention this as soon as you came in because…?" asked McKay.

Sheppard shrugged. "I probably should have, but it was quite funny watching Ronon ditch you on your back. Come on, she'll be wondering where we are."

Ronon stared down at McKay, looking almost triumphant.

"Yes, I know, I have to get up now," grumbled McKay and pushed himself up off the floor, avoiding Ronon as he walked across the room to collect his bag.

Ronon simply ditched his sticks in one corner of the gym and followed Sheppard out. McKay jogged to catch up to them.

"What did she want us for?" questioned McKay.

"She didn't say, but she didn't sound very happy," Sheppard told him.

McKay gave an exasperated sigh. "So you thought you've make her even more unhappy by keeping her waiting?"

"Sure. Though she did want Beckett too for some reason…" mused Sheppard.

"Hold on, how do you know that? Was there a citywide message? Why didn't we hear it?" inquired McKay.

"No, Lorne told me, citywide communications are down, along with a lot of the other Ancient stuff," replied Sheppard.

"What?! Why?!" asked McKay.

"One of the scientists spilt coffee on the Parallel Universe Machine and it let off some kind of pulse, I don't know the details. Anyway, Zelenka didn't seem too concerned. He said he'd have everything back on soon," Sheppard explained.

"I should have been told of that immediately! I'm the genius here!" exclaimed McKay.

"They probably thought you were too busy training with me," Ronon added.

"Well, I…" McKay started but Weir cut across him as they entered the 'gate room.

"There you are! I've been waiting to get the meeting started, where were you?" Weir demanded.

"Well, because _Sheppard_ found it more amusing to let Ronon dump me on my back – causing more permanent back damage – then bother telling us that you wanted to speak to us Ronon and I didn't get the message until five minutes ago!' grumbled McKay.

Weir narrowed her eyes at Sheppard. "I told you this is important!"

Sheppard shrugged.

Weir turned and led them into the conference room, where Beckett and Teyla were already waiting.

Sheppard, McKay and Ronon sat down.

Weir looked out at the five of them with a very serious expression on her face. "The wraith have made it to Earth."

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

Scully stared at Mulder across the hotel room. "Put it away. _Now_."

Mulder continued studying the starry plate. "Don't you find it fascinating?"

"No," replied Scully and the look she gave the plate was close to hatred.

"It might be the only actual proof I have of the existence of aliens," Mulder told her.

"It's a plate," Scully replied flatly.

Mulder looked frustrated. "Don't you ever wonder why you can't remember anything from the first few days after I got this?"

"No," Scully lied. "Mulder, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, it's just a plate."

"No, it's not! I can't believe you still refuse to believe even when I have proof!" complained Mulder, waving the plate. "Why do you think you can't remember? Aliens abducted you! A group of conspirators arrived after this plate glowed!"

"I was **not** abducted!" snapped Scully. "And you need to stop taking that plate everywhere we go, its not going to glow and bring in aliens, as much as you wish it would!"

"Well, how do you explain your memory loss and all the people who saw spaceships?" demanded Mulder.

"I'm not even going to try to explain the minds of people who think that they've seen spaceships, and as for my memory loss, I've already told you I was probably drugged," Scully explained.

"You were abducted! I met the conspirators! I saw one of them fly off in a spaceship to help the aliens abduct you!" Mulder informed her.

"Mulder! Do we have to go threw this again; I was drugged and you had too much to drink. We're on a completely different case now. Put that plate away."

"I will find out how to get this Starplate to work," Mulder insisted.

Scully rolled her eyes. "And don't call it that."

"It's what its called, Scully," Mulder reminded her.

"Oh? And you know this how?" retorted Scully.

"One of the conspirators called it that," Mulder informed her.

"One of the non-existent conspirators," added Scully.

"They do exist!" snapped Mulder.

"I'm sure they do exist Mulder, in your mind," said Scully.

Mulder shot her a glare and sulkily sat down at their hotel desk to further examine the strange symbols and stars on the Starplate.

"Give it u…" started Scully.

"It's GLOWING!" yelled Mulder, interrupting Scully and holding the plate in up in the air.

"What?!" asked Scully and turned around to see her partner holding the glowing plate high in the air. "How did you manage that?"

Scully had studied the Starplate shortly after her memory loss had become apparent and she knew it had no switch or anything that would make it glow.

The whole room shook violently and the Starplate let off a huge flash of light.

Scully fell sideways against their bunk bed and the room was still again.

"It's GONE!" exclaimed Mulder, staring at his empty hands.

"What? Your sanity?" questioned Scully. "That was gone long before I met you Mulder."

"No, the Starplate!" replied Mulder, frantically searching under the desk. "It's just _gone_!"

"Good," muttered Scully under her breath and then frowned as Mulder started throwing things off the desk as he searched it. Scully ducked as their case file came flying towards her and it sailed over her head. "Mulder! Quit it!"

"NO! I need to find…." started Mulder.

He was cut across as the door opened and two people stared at them in surprise.

"Hello?" asked Scully as Mulder froze with a pen pot in his left hand that he'd been just about to throw over his shoulder.

"Err… this is the room we just booked for the week," explained the woman.

"Oh," said Scully, confused. "We've booked it for three weeks, reception mustn't have written it down."

Mulder slowly lowered the fortunate pen pot back on to the desk as Scully sent him an irritated look.

"I'll come down with you and sort it out," offered Scully.

The woman nodded. "Thanks."

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

Sheppard climbed off the boat and onto the beautiful tropical island and turned to Weir. "There are meant to be wraith _here_?"

"Yes, our worry is not only that they are here, but how they got here without being noticed," Weir told him.

McKay snorted. "This is a relatively small island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean covered with trees, hotels and resorts. Personally I think this is Carson trying to get us to take a few days off."

Beckett walked on to the beach behind him. "I heard that."

"Yes, believe it or not, I was aware that you were behind me," McKay told him.

"I certainly agree that this is a nice place for a holiday," continued Beckett thoughtfully.

"Well we're not here for a vacation." Weir felt she had to remind him.

"I know," Beckett told her regretfully. Then shivered. "I fond it bloody creepy that the wraith are here."

"I'm fine with it as long as I get to kill them all," put in Ronon.

Teyla was not thinking about wraith. "This is truly beautiful! Is your whole world like this?"

"No," McKay informed her.

"Some of it is," added Weir. "But not all."

"Hey Teyla, are you sensing anything yet?" asked Sheppard, eyeing the decent sized waves that were rolling in.

Weir caught the look. "And we're not here to surf either!"

Sheppard shot her an annoyed look.

Teyla frowned for a moment. "Yes, I believe I can sense wraith. Though they are a long way from where we are."

"So there _are_ wraith here?" asked Beckett and then he and McKay started looking around nervously, as if they expect a wraith to jump out at them at any moment.

Sheppard sniggered. "Teyla said they're not near us."

McKay just looked at him. "I don't care. They're still on the same island as me."

"Come on," called Weir. "We need to book in to our hotel."

**A/N:** well, I hope you enjoyed reading that, because this is equally as much fun to write as The Starplate Files. Please review… it makes me post faster, promise. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**A/N:** Thanks to The City of Atlantis, my only reviewer. :( Really, i do post faster if I get reviews. anyways, here's chapter two.

**CHAPTER TWO: DREAMS**

Scully was confused. She had sorted out their room and the other people had been given another room, but the receptionist had been a different person who had apparently been there all day. Further confusing her all ties to their case had just vanished, everyone they'd spoken to had simply gone and it seemed no one on the island remembered either them or their case.

On top of all this Mulder was in a very bad mood because he still couldn't find his 'Starplate'.

Scully had decided to go for a walk on the beach to clear her head. She was walking along the beach when she saw a man with short black hair in a dark uniform walking along the beach in front of her with a woman who had dark brown hair and was wearing a similar uniform.

Scully suddenly found herself with a pounding headache and she collapsed.

_She was lying in tall grass next to Mulder. Four people were walking along the path infront of them, but she couldn't make out any of their features, she turned to Mulder._

"_You don't seriously believe that's our murderer coming, do you?" she asked._

"_Shhh," replied Mulder annoyedly._

"Scully!"

Mulder's voice jerked her awake.

"Scully! Scully are you okay?" asked Mulder.

Scully opened her eyes and stared at him. "I have a headache."

"What happened? I came looking for you and I found you lying here unconscious!" exclaimed Mulder.

"I don't know," admitted Scull, she knew she didn't usually faint like that. "I just suddenly got a really bad headache and fainted."

Mulder looked concerned. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Scully scowled and climbed to her feet. "I'm fine. Why did you come looking for me?"

"You know how AD Skinner wanted frequent updates on the case?" asked Mulder.

"Yes?" replied Scully, noting that the two people she'd seen earlier before fainting had gone.

"I tried to call him, but I couldn't reach him. I don't think our room's phone is working properly, and I can't get a signal on my mobile," explained Mulder, looking suspicious.

Scully took her mobile out of her pocket and checked it, sure enough; she also had no signal.

"That's weird," she remarked, frowning as she noticed someone else on the beach who's mobile had to be working because they were using it.

Mulder narrowed his eyes. "I think _someone _doesn't want us to contact anyone."

"Oh really?" asked Scully, thinking '_Yeah and I didn't see __that__ coming."_ "And who might that be? We came here to investigate a sea monster, I don't think sea monsters can stop us from using a phone. But as it is, we do need a phone to keep in contact so now I'm going to have to buy a new one. " She raised an eyebrow. "You don't think the sea monster will infer with that too?"

"Not the _sea monster_, Scully!" Mulder told her, rolling his eyes. "The conspirators! They must be back, they've taken the Starplate!"

"I take it you didn't find it then?" sighed Scully. "And would these be the same conspirators that you told me ran away from you _after_ they'd tied you up?"

"They were afraid of the truth! Anyway, you saw it glowing; they've taken it! They must've!" exclaimed Mulder. "How else do you explain it?"

"I don't explain it Mulder! I've seen lots of things I can't explain since I've been working with you but that doesn't mean that it was always aliens and conspirators, okay?" grumbled Scully.

"I saw them last time the Starplate glowed! I saw the aliens, _and_ their spaceship and I saw one of the conspirators' fly a spaceship! I've already told you!" complained Mulder.

Scully had had enough. "That is it, Mulder! If you don't drop this right now I'm going back to DC and you can search the island for aliens all you like!"

"It's getting late," sulked Mulder. "We should go get something to eat."

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

Sheppard woke up early with a stretch. He looked at his watch; 4:30 perfect timing.

He got up and dressed. Ronon poked his head out of the next room in the resort house.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Sheppard grinned. "Surfing."

Ronon looked slightly confused. "Don't you need a surfboard or something?"

"Yep," Sheppard told him. "You can hire them down at the beach. I packed everything else I need as soon as Weir told us we were going to a tropical island. Speaking of whom, hopefully I'll be back before she even notices I'm gone."

He stuffed his towel into a backpack, before slinging it over his shoulder.

Ronon shrugged. "Okay."

Sheppard went to unlock the door with his key card and found a piece of paper in the card slot. He took it out and opened it, it was written in Weir's handwriting.

It read:

_NO SURFING!_

Sheppard grinned again; realising Weir must have slipped it in there the evening before. He threw it in the bin and proceeded out the door, re-locking it behind him.

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

_She was in a large domed room, there was a man with dark hair kneeling down infront of a creature with semi-human features and blood red hair, it could only be described as a monster._

"_MOVE!!" she yelled at him._

_He didn't even look at her. The possibility that he was helping these creatures came to mind. Then the monster drew back its right hand. She dived across the room to her gun. A blue blast from another creature's gun narrowly missed her._

_She grabbed her gun and fired at the red haired monster and hit her target, it then decided to defy the laws of life and not die._

_It hissed angrily and shot its hand forward onto the man's chest, he screamed._

Scully sat up suddenly, hitting her head on the above bunk bed, the dream still clearly in her mind. It had been clearer then any other dream she'd even had, just like the one she'd had when she fainted. And just like when she'd fainted, details had still been very blurred. It had, however, been considerably more disturbing then the first.

Unable to work out where the dream had come from Scully lay back down and began to drift back off to sleep.

Mulder snored from the top bunk. Scully groaned irritably, now she was never going to get back to sleep. It was Mulder who had booked one room with a bunk bed for them and neither her, nor the FBI for that matter, had been impressed. Scully looked at the clock on her bedside table; 6:00. She sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes again.

Mulder gave a particularly loud snore. Scully's eyes flew opened again.

"Damn it Mulder!" she complained.

Mulder went on snoring, oblivious to her complaint.

Scully decided to get up and see if any of their case had reappeared, maybe she'd even be able to find the people they'd spoken to again,

**42424242422424242424242422424242424242424**

Weir knocked on the dividing door between Ronon, Sheppard, McKay and Beckett's side of the resort house and her and Teyla's.

After about a minute and a shout of; 'Ronon are you going to open that?!' from McKay. Ronon opened the door.

"Yeah?" asked Ronon.

"We need to start looking for the wraith, if we can't find it before it kills again, if it hasn't already, the SGC has decided that we'll evacuated the island and we'd rather not do that. Teyla and I will meet the four of you down at reception in ten minutes," Weir decided.

"Sheppard's not here," announced Ronon.

Weir was suitably annoyed. "What? Where is he?"

Ronon gave her a pitying look. "He went surfing."

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

Scully irritably walked across the beach heading for the original source who had claimed their case existed, if she could find him again then her and Mulder might actually have a case to investigate again.

The only problem was it was a miles walk to his hut. Which was great, just great.

She saw someone out of the corner of her eye in a dark uniform carrying a surfboard in the direction of the Surfboards for Hire shop.

Scully frowned as the person suddenly stopped dead in their tracks staring in her direction. She turned around to see what their problem was…

Just in time to see them drop the surfboard and dive behind a bush. She gave the bush a strange look and kept on walking.

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

"I told you not to go!" stormed Weir the moment Sheppard walked in, sand in his hair.

Sheppard shrugged off-handedly at her comment. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. Look, do Mulder and Scully exist in our universe?"

Weir scowled at the sudden change of subject. "Those two FBI agents you met after Zelenka accidentally activated that Parallel Universe Machine?"

"Yep."

"No they don't. That was one of the first things I checked to make sure Scully was safe staying in Atlantis fro a couple of days. Why?" asked Weir, who was now curious.

"I just saw Scully," Sheppard told her.

Weir frowned. "Are you sure it was her?"

Sheppard nodded. "Definitely. I saw her FBI badge. I had to dive behind a bush 'cause McKay said if she sees too many things associated with her 'adventure' her memories will come back."

"Yes, that's right," Weir admitted. "If she's gotten back here we need to find her, nut first things first. The wraith have made another kill last night. We've got people from the SGC come to the island to secure the area with the body so no one sees it. They're evacuating the island. Our job is to continue tracking down the wraith, I've already sent off Teyla and Ronon. Carson, Rodney and I will change plans and look fro Scully and check that no one else from her universe is here too. I want you to gear up and go to help Teyla and Ronon. Try not to get eaten before you catch up with them."

"No problem," agreed Sheppard.

**A/N: **Yes, Sheppard did have to go surfing, i couldn't have it any other way. (lol). please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Evacuation

**A/N: **thanks to the people who reviewed, i'm still sad that i'm not getting as many as for the Starplate Files, but i'll get over it.

**CHAPTER THREE: EVACUATION**

Scully was only half way to the hut, and already having a bad day, when Mulder rang her new mobile.

Scully answered it. "Hello?"

"_Scully I need you to come back to the hotel and pack all our stuff. I'll meet you at that clearing we discovered yesterday morning,"_ announced Mulder.

"What?" asked Scully in surprise. "Why?"

"There's been an unusual death and the Air Force have the whole area roped off and are evacuating the island!"

Scully frowned, stopping in her tracks. "That doesn't make any sense."

"_I know. That's why we're not leaving. I'm checking out the crime scene, I'll meet you in the clearing."_

For once Scully couldn't argue with him. "Alright Mulder, but you get to take the blame for this."

"_Sure,"_ agreed Mulder and hung up.

Scully turned around and started back to the hotel.

**42424242424242424242424242424242242424242**

Mulder slunk around the 'crime scene' area; the Air Force had completely fenced it off using portable fences that carried the trade name Rent-a-Fence. Mulder decided that he would find out what the Air Force were trying to hide… which possibly included his Starplate.

He was about to climb one of the Rent-a-Fences when he heard someone coming and hide behind a bush.

"Sorry sir, that's the trouble with concrete, we can't tell which way it went," an Air Force man was saying.

"Too bad. Can you at least tell me how many there are?" came his reply.

Mulder stiffened with anger. He knew that voice!

He peeked round the bush and saw the first man shack his head. "No, but we think there's more than one."

"Thanks anyway. I'd better go catch up with Teyla and Ronon."

Mulder leaned further around the bush, and saw the first man walking back off around the Rent-a-Fences, while the other man was walking off towards the forest.

Mulder abandoned his bush and jogged after him, there was no doubt about it, it was the conspirator who had introduced himself as Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard before flying off in a spaceship to catch Scully.

**4242424242424244242424242424242242424242**

Scully had just finished packing her and Mulder's stuff when there was a loud crash outside her room.

"Ow! Carson go check another hotel, it looks like everyone's already been evacuated from this one," someone argued irritably.

Scully froze, and pulling the packed bags with her, hid in the wardrobe. She did not wan to get caught by the Air Force.

"I'm going, but I thought you said you'd found her!" complained a second person, with a Scottish accent.

"I said I _think_ I've found her. If I haven't your wasting time, its going to be very bad if she gets off this island," snapped the first person.

Scully started to get a headache and began to get suspicious that they might be talking about her.

"Right, I'm going," replied the Scottish person.

Scully heard someone walk off as a key turned and the door opened. She stared between the crack of the two wardrobe doors and saw a man who had short brown hair, blue eyes and was no exactly physically fit. Her headache got worse.

The guy looked exasperated. "Typical!" he complained. "I should've made Carson come and check out this room, I knew this was a waste of time." There was a short pause. "There _is_ no one here, right? Hello? Anyone called Scully home? No I thought not." Scully saw him raise one hand to his ear and turn on a radio. "It's already been evacuated she's not here. I'm going to check out yet another hotel. McKay out."

Scully was not happy that he was looking for her, she noted that he was only armed with a sidearm and jumped out of the wardrobe, drawing _her_ sidearm. "Stop where you are! I'm FBI and I'm authorised to shoot, put your weapon and radio on the ground and your hands up!"

He stopped and stared at her. "Oh, there you are. I don't think you'll remember me. I'm Doctor Rodney McKay."

Scully ignored the 'I don't think you'll remember me'. "Put your radio and weapon on the floor, _now_!"

McKay stared at her gun, before deciding it wasn't worth the risk and putting his 9mm and radio on the floor.

"Now turn around and with your hands up," ordered Scully.

McKay looked indignant. "What? But…"

"Turn around!" repeated Scully. "I am authorised to shoot!"

McKay glanced at her gun again before putting his hands up and turning around.

Scully went up to him and dragged his hands behind his back, then tied them with a belt.

McKay protested loudly. "What are you doing? No nononono, don't tie my hands! You're not supposed to tie me up! You're supposed to be really confused and just follow me!"

Scully's headache turned into a migraine and she felt faint. "Walk in to the bathroom and shut the door."

"Hey! You're not going to leave me there are you? 'Cause I'm warning you now, that's a _really_ bad idea…" started McKay, but was cut off as Scully shoved him into the bathroom before slamming and locking the door.

Then she fainted.

_She was standing in a field next to Mulder with a forest behind her, infront of them stood four people, three men and a woman. _

_The woman had light brown, almost red hair and brown eyes. One man was hanging slightly back, he had brown eyes, dreadlocks, and what looked like a permanent scowl. The other two men stood slightly forward, one of them had mischievous hazel eyes and messy black hair, the other was perhaps not completely physically fit and had short brown hair and blue eyes._

_The guy with messy hair was trying to keep a straight face._

_Scully saw Mulder notice. _

"_What?" Mulder asked._

"_It's a plate with stars on it," the man explained._

"_And the 'gate symbols," added the man with short brown hair._

"_You know what it is?" asked Mulder._

"_It's a Starplate," sniggered the man with messy hair._

**4242424242424244242424242424242242424242**

Sheppard had walked quite a long way into the forest when he heard someone following him, he turned around, raising his P90.

Mulder walked out behind a tree holding his gun up. "Where's Scully?"

Sheppard looked surprised. "You've lost her again? That was careless."

Mulder scowled. "Have you taken her again, with the Starplate?"

Sheppard snorted. "The Starplate? You're in our universe, we don't have a Starplate we have a strange lookin' machine instead, which McKay says is strange, for reasons I can't be bothered explaining 'cause it would take me about an hour… hang on, did you ask if I'd taken Scully _again_?"

"Yes. I want to know if you've taken her up to a big alien spaceship for a second time!" snapped Mulder.

"You think _I_ took Scully to the wraith the first time?" asked Sheppard in amazement.

"No, I know you took Scully up to the spaceship," Mulder corrected.

"I didn't," Sheppard told him. "The wraith brought her up there, and I followed."

"You're lying!" Mulder replied angrily aiming his gun at Sheppard's head.

Sheppard sighed. "No I'm not. Anyway, you might want to lower your gun."

"Why's that?" asked Mulder defiantly bringing up his other arm to hold his gun with two hands.

"'Cause I don't really wanna start shooting at each other, and considering you have a handgun and I have a submachine gun, I think it's in _your_ b est interests that we don't shoot at each other," Sheppard pointed out.

Mulder eyed his P90 wearily.

"Besides," continued Sheppard. "I'm kinda busy at the moment. Come back to the fenced off area and I'll get Lieutenant Mills to get the Parallel Universe Machine here, and he should be able to get you back, as well as Scully when we find her."

"You want me to follow you to a fenced off _military_ area?" checked Mulder. "And then you want me to trust that you'll send me and Scully 'back'? No."

"Please?" asked Sheppard. "Look, I _really_ don't have time for this. Standing still on this island at the moment is not a good idea."

Mulder stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd really just said 'please', he opened his mouth to reply that he was not going anywhere when something moved in the forest off to his left.

He swung 'round, but there was nothing there.

"What?" asked Sheppard.

"Have you got people watching me?!" demanded Mulder, turning around to point his gun at Sheppard again.

"No," Sheppard told him truthfully. "Why? What did you see?"

Mulder saw something move in the forest behind Sheppard, but it was gone again before he could focus on it.

"Have you got me surrounded?!" yelled Mulder angrily as something else moved through the forest to his right.

Mulder remembered seeing something the same before the last group of conspirators' had knocked him unconscious and tied him to a tree. Teyla had claimed that; 'the wraith could make you see things that are not there'. Mulder was prepared to bet that Sheppard was making him see things.

"Are you messing with my head?!" complained Mulder angrily.

"No, I'm not…" Sheppard began and then turned to his right as Mulder saw something else flash across. "Oh crap."

"What?!" demanded Mulder.

"Don't shoot at the weird shadowy things," Sheppard told him vaguely, then turned on his radio and spoke into it. "Teyla, Ronon, I think I've found one of the wraith, head back towards the beach."

"_Towards the beach?" _repeated Teyla. _"Yes, I believe I can sense a wraith in that direction."_

"Good, well, ouch!" exclaimed Sheppard as Mulder rammed him against a tree, pinning his P90 to his chest. "Hey!"

Mulder held his gun to Sheppard's head. "Where is Scully?!"

Mulder saw Sheppard focus on something behind him, a split second before he found himself pulled to the ground form behind, he rolled over and up and saw a tall alien with long white dreadlocks holding Sheppard up in the air by his throat.

Sheppard kicked out with both legs, hitting it in the gut, it hissed angrily and threw him through the air, where he crashed into the middle of a bush.

Mulder fired at the alien, it snarled and advanced on him, Mulder reloaded his gun and shot it again, it collapsed.

4242424242424244242424242424242242424242

Ronon turned to Teyla. "That didn't sound good."

Teyla looked worried. "No it didn't, I believe the wraith may have crept up on him."

"Well, lets go kill it," said Ronon and set off at a run, Teyla close behind him.

**A/N: **Well the wraith had to show up some time. Don't worry, there's more than one. please review, i will post faster if you do, i promise!


	4. Chapter 4: Further Problems

**A/N:** Thanks again to the **two** people who have been reviewing. so i think **The City of Atlantis **and **bailey1ak **deserve a special mention for reviewing all the way through Starplate Files and the first for chapters of this!!

**CHAPTER FOUR: FURTHER PROBLEMS**

Scully woke up lying in the middle of her hotel room with a pounding headache.

"Hello?" came a voice from her bathroom.

Scully quickly remembered that she had McKay locked in her bathroom. She decided to ignore the fact that her all to vivid dream had included Mulder's 'Starplate' and get on with the problem of having someone who'd been looking for her locked in her bathroom.

"Hello? Are you still there? Um… I swear I'll send you home, and err… never let anyone spill coffee on 10 000-year-old equipment again! Seriously, you can't just leave me here!" protested McKay.

"I could," called Scully, getting up off the floor. "Who are you and why did you break into my hotel room?"

"Oh thank god you're still there! I thought for a minute you'd abandoned me, but you wouldn't do that, right?" questioned McKay.

Scully sighed. "Tell me why you're here, and what you want."

"Errm… I'm here to get you home. As for what I want, well I want to send you home I guess, but right now I also want to be let out of this bathroom, does that count?" asked McKay.

Scully frowned. "What do you mean 'send me home'? I'm here investigating a case, you have no right to 'send me home'!"

"What?" questioned McKay. "No nononono, I don't mean send you back to wherever it is you live, you can stay on this island for all I care... well not technically _this_ island, but one exactly the same in your universe… which is where I want to send you back to. Hold on, do you even know you left? I mean, you're probably only here because you were too close to the Starplate when we managed to pour coffee on the Parallel Universe Machine. Hmm, the Starplate probably disappeared right in front of you -because obviously it can't move out of your universe- and you probably didn't even realise that you'd moved universes."

Scully realised that he was implying that she was in a parallel universe and was going to go on rambling about it unless she interrupted him.

"I don't believe in parallel universes," Scully broke in flatly.

She heard him click his fingers. "No, of course you don't, I should've realised, you're gonna go back to not believing a word I say because we erased your memories. Typical, I need to get Zelenka to control his science team, I mean, spilling coffee on the Parallel Universe Machine, how careless do you get?"

Before Scully could reply McKay's radio, still on the ground where he'd left it, burst to life.

"_McKay, this is Sheppard, do you read?"_

Scully stared at the radio.

_"McKay, do you - ouch! - read?"_

"Is that my radio? Could you answer that for me? He's not going to be very happy if he can't contact me," McKay told her from the bathroom.

Scully picked up the radio.

_"McKay – ouch! Damn it! – Are you there?"_

"McKay's busy," Scully announced into the radio.

_"What the… Scully is that you?"_

"Strange that you remember me when I don't know who you are," Scully remarked dryly.

"_Ah. Sorry about – Ow! – that,"_ came her reply, followed by a rustling sound. _"Ouch!"_

"What is he doing?" asked McKay.

Scully had been wondering the same thing when she heard Mulder's voice over the radio.

_"Don't move!"_

"Hey, that sounded like your partner, is he here too? What was his name, Mudder? Mouldy? Why can I never remember names?" McKay complained.

"_Ouch! Back off, I still have my gun you know," _Scully heard Sheppard reply.

Over the radio there was the distinctive sound of a safety being taken off. Scully noted that it didn't sound like Mulder's gun.

"_I will shoot!"_ Scully heard Mulder yell.

_"Yeah? Well so will I, and I'll be firing blind with a P90 so back off!"_

"Is he threatening to shoot someone from a parallel universe again? Doesn't he ever learn? Tell him not to," McKay instructed her.

"Doctor McKay doesn't want you to shoot," Scully said into the radio, hoping that it would be enough to stop Mulder being shot with a sub-machine gun.

_"Believe it or not, I don't want to shoot him either, but I will if I have to – ouch! Damn bush!"_

"_Was that Scully?"_ Mulder demanded.

"_Um… maybe,"_ Sheppard replied.

"Yes, I've caught Doctor McKay," called Scully. "I'm using his radio."

She hoped Mulder knew who she was talking about.

Instead Sheppard answered her. _"Will you shut up?"_

Scully was not impressed. "No, I will not…"

There was a click, and then static as Sheppard turned his radio off.

"Will you let me out now?" asked McKay from the bathroom.

**42424242424242424242424242424242424242424242**

Sheppard pointed his P90 in the general direction Mulder's voice was coming from as he wondered that why out of all the bushes had the wraith managed to throw him into a prickle bush.

"What happened to the wraith?" asked Sheppard trying to see through the bush without getting a thorn in his eye.

"It's dead," Mulder replied.

Sheppard heard the familiar sound of Ronon's gun powering up.

"Drop your gun!" Teyla ordered.

Sheppard attempted to free himself from the bush.

"I'll shoot!" yelled Mulder.

"Why shoot at a bush?" asked Ronon.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "'Cause I'm in the bush. Ronon, if you have to shoot, stun, okay?"

"Err... okay," replied Ronon.

"John," called Teyla. "Why are you in a bush?"

"Wraith threw me in here," Sheppard replied and then managed to roll out of the bush, getting more scratches on his way out.

Mulder pointed his gun at him.

"Now you are surrounded," Sheppard told him. "Drop your weapon."

Mulder scowled, but put his gun on the ground.

"Good, Ronon, you and Teyla take him to Lt Mills. I'm gonna go find McKay," Sheppard ordered.

"Sure," agreed Ronon.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mulder. "Don't go near Scully!"

"Sorry, I kinda have to, seeing as she's caught McKay," Sheppard told him.

Ronon grabbed Mulder's arm to prevent him from trying anything. "This way."

Sheppard nodded to Ronon and jogged off, turning back on his radio.

"Beckett, do you read?"

_"Aye, Colonel, I can hear you. What now?"_

"Where was the last place McKay went?" asked Sheppard.

"_I last saw him going into room 38 of the Paradise Beach Hotel," _replied Beckett.

"Thanks, Sheppard out."

Sheppard stopped in his tracks as the back wall of the Beach Paradise Hotel came into view. McKay was half way out of a third story window, attempting to climb down a towel and shower curtain that he had tied together.

Sheppard walked closer and then called out. "McKay, what the hell are you doing?"

McKay jumped and almost fell out of the window ledge before he looked down and saw Sheppard.

"I'm escaping out the window, what else could I possibly be doing?" McKay called back indignantly.

"You're trying to escape out a third story window with a tied together towel and shower curtain that don't even come close to reaching the floor?" inquired Sheppard innocently.

"Yes, I am. Had you waited another couple of minutes before arriving I would already be safely on the ground," announced McKay.

"Oh really?" asked Sheppard. "How?"

McKay paused. "I would've climbed in through another window and walked out through the front door."

"Uh huh," replied Sheppard.

"I would've! It works in the movies," added McKay sulkily.

"I agreed with you," Sheppard reminded him.

"Right." McKay didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?"

Sheppard continued to stare up at him. "You said you'd've been fine if I hadn't turned up so I figured I could just stand around and watch.

"Oh, that very funny. Now hurry up and help get me down before Scully realises I'm escaping!" snapped McKay.

**A/N: **okay, so that was chapter 4. hope you like McKay's escape attempt. now remember PLEASE review!! if i get lots of reviews who knows i might write faster and post daily... :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Parallel Universe Machine

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this is so late, I had a writers block. This chapter has Lt Mills from my team SGA-8 in it and two team members from my troublesome team SGA-13 in it. I hope you like them. (Mills is afraid of Ronon).

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE MACHINE**

Scully heard a lot of crashing and banging from the bathroom, then a short silence, followed by some muffled talking. She frowned and approached the door, only to hear the voices clearly.

"…not a lot I can do about it. I'll unlock the window of the room below you if you want do you can continue your plan…"

Scully recognised the voice immediately, but she couldn't quite place who it was.

"As I've said, _very funny_! Have I ever mentioned how much I hate rope climbing?" Scully easily recognised that as McKay.

"Yeah, this would be 'bout the fifth time this week," replied the other person.

"Will you stop mocking me Colonel?! I'm hanging out a third story window, the least you could do is help me!" snapped McKay.

"No, I'm pretty sure the least I could do would be to stand here doing absolutely nothing." There was a short pause. "Alright, climb back in the window and I'll come up and let you out the bathroom."

"You know Scully's in the room, right?" asked McKay, Scully was beginning to wonder what she should do, obviously McKay was trying to escape out of the window.

"Sure, we need to send her home anyway."

And there it was again, talk of sending her 'home'. Scully had no wish to go wherever it was that they wanted to send her. She wondered why Mulder hadn't called to find out where she was, Scully decided to call him.

She dialled his number. It rung out, she wondered if the Air Force had caught him snooping. Scully decided that she was not going to get caught, she picked up her and Mulder's bags and made from the door, wondering how she was going to get away from the Air Force Colonel, who was probably already inside.

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

Inside the fenced area Mulder watched Ronon puzzle over his mobile phone as it rang, Mulder breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't answer it. It was probably Scully, wondering where he was, after all chances were Sheppard didn't even know where she and McKay were.

Mulder looked up as Lt Mills came back in.

"Hi, I've got a science team coming in soon with the Parallel Universe Machine, sorry if it takes a while, but it has got a long way to travel," Mills told him, eyeing Ronon nervously.

Ronon gave a snort of amusement, Mulder couldn't be sure if he found Mills wording of the fact that the machine was apparently coming from another galaxy funny or if he thought it amusing that Mills was obviously nervous of him.

One thing that was really starting to bother Mulder was that although he was a prisoner every single one of the people he'd met had been relatively nice and good tempered, except possibly Ronon.

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

Scully walked down the hall and turned a corner… and walked straight into an Air Force man in full uniform. He had messy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes. He looked exactly the same3 as the person in her second strange dream.

"You…the wraith…" started Scully before wondering how she knew the creature was called a 'wraith'.

He looked slightly irritated. "Well… It's good to see you too."

He was also the guy who'd called Mulder's plate the 'Starplate' in her third dream.

"You…" repeated Scully as she realised she recognised his voice from the radio too.

"You…" she began again, only to have memories pounding through her head. The small wraith dart, the wraith hive ship, the Stargate, Atlantis and the blue hand device that had wiped her memory.

"You!" shouted Scully.

Sheppard shrugged. "Me."

Scully stepped forward, furious at remembering that he and McKay, who she'd trusted, had had her memory wiped, and punched him in the face.

Sheppard stumbled back in surprise, just as his radio burst to life.

"_Colonel Sheppard, this is Caldwell, I've just beamed up the Parallel Universe Machine from the SGC and am ready to beam it down to you."_

Sheppard blinked. "Errm… Sure, go ahead."

There was a bright white flash and Scully jumped back as the familiar machine appeared between her and Sheppard.

Sheppard looked slightly irritated, he spoke into his radio. "Colonel, I didn't mean directly to me, I'm standing in a hotel corridor, beam it to Mills."

Scully realised that her ticket home was just about to disappear as quickly as it had come and remembered that during her time in Atlantis Zelenka had shown her where the button to activated the machine was. He'd also told her that he and McKay were going to modify the Parallel Universe Machine so, unless they changed it using their access codes, it would only be able to send people between her and their universe.

Scully leapt forward and pressed the button. Sheppard stared at her, the turned and ran as the machine gave an unhealthy whirring sound an d a couple of beeps before sending out a large sweep of blinding blue light.

Scully found herself standing in an empty hotel room next to the Starplate.

There was a crash and a groan as Sheppard, who'd still been running away from the Parallel Universe Machine when it had activated, didn't stop in time and ran into a wall instead.

There were voices coming from another room.

"In there! I heard something!" Scully heard a familiar voice yell.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner came into the room followed by a team of FBI agents, he stopped, surprised at seeing her.

"Agent Scully. We haven't been able to locate you or Agent Mulder for days," AD Skinner told her, then turned his gaze to Sheppard, who was staggering back from the wall holding his head. "Who's that?"

Sheppard turned around. "Uh… hi."

Skinner took in his tack vest P90, 9mm and knife.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," Scully informed her boss.

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

McKay succeeded in picking the lock to let himself out of the bathroom as he wondered why he hadn't tried that before he tried escaping out the window. Scully was no longer in the room so McKay walked out of the room and into a corridor, just in time to see the Parallel Universe Machine get beamed out of the corridor.

McKay looked at the now empty corridor in confusion, then walked back in to the hotel room and picked up his radio. "Colonel Caldwell, why was the Parallel Universe Machine in the hotel corridor?"

"_We accidentally beamed it to Sheppard when he wasn't where we were meant to send it, don't worry Doctor, we're going to beam it to Lieutenant Mills now."_

"Hmm. I take it you beamed up Sheppard and Scully too?" asked McKay.

"_No, Sheppard should still be in the corridor, I didn't know he FBI Agent was with him."_

"You're kidding, right? 'Cause Sheppard not there anymore, and neither's Scully," McKay told Caldwell.

"_No, I'm serious. Contact him on his radio if you can't find him. Caldwell out."_

McKay rolled his eyes knowing that Sheppard's radio was set to the same frequency so he should have heard the whole conversation. He decided to try anyway.

"Sheppard come in." As he predicted there was no reply. "Sheppard can you hear me? Sheppard are you there? Colonel Kirk are you hearing me? No I thought not."

Weir cut into his some-what one-sided conversation. _"Is there a problem Rodney?" _

"Yes, I would say so. Caldwell _accidentally_ beamed the Parallel Universe Machine directly to Sheppard and Scully and now they're no where to be seen and Sheppard's not answering his radio," complained McKay.

"_What are you saying?"_ asked Weir in a tone that said she already knew exactly what he meant but didn't want to voice it.

"Sheppard and Scully must've been send to Scully's universe. It could have been a result of Caldwell using beaming technology on it after Zelenka science team damaged it with coffee or Scully could have purposely activated it, assuming she remembered how. It doesn't really matter which, either way, Scully's been send back with her memories re-emerging and Sheppard in a parallel universe. Both could cause potential damage to that universe, and I stress the word 'both' in that sentence because Sheppard's more than capable of causing catastrophic damage…"

"_Okay!"_ broke in Weir. _"I get it. What can we do about it?"_

McKay sighed. "I don't know yet. Send Mulder back maybe? Look, Sheppard _might_ be able to find his own way back, we think the Ancient gene works the Starplate. If not I can go to that universe with that remote machine we used last time and I'll bring him back."

"_Okay," _agreed Weir_. "That works. Tell Caldwell to send the message to Mills that as soon as Zelenka's sure the machine's working properly to send Mulder back."_

"Will do," replied McKay. "McKay out."

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

Major Mickey Johnson of SGA-13 stared at that little blue hand-held machine he'd been given by Mills before being told to watch the FBI agent.

He turned to his team-mate Lieutenant Jay Young, keeping his voice low so Mulder didn't hear him.

"Hey, Young, which FBI agent was I meant to zap with this?" he asked.

Lt Young shrugged. "I dunno, what is it?"

"It's the Asgard memory-wiping thing. They zapped one of the FBI agents with it last time, which one was it?" questioned Johnson.

"Errm…" replied Young. "I wasn't told. Just do eny meny miny moe, if it lands on agent Scully just zap her when she gets here."

"Okay, why not," agreed Johnson. "Eny meny miny moe…"

**A/N: **I hope you like Johnson and Young, they have a knack for doing dumb things. :) please review and tell me if you like them (and Mills)


	6. Chapter 6: Of Wraith and PUM

**A/N:** REALLY really sorry about how late this chapter is, I've been very busy lately. Sorry it's so short as well, but I had to post something.

**CHAPTER SIX: OF WRATH AND PUM**

"Elizabeth!" called McKay, jogging up to her. "Did you know Lt Mills put SGA-13 in charge of sending Mulder back?"

"Really?" asked Weir.

"Yes, I know. Can you believe it?" continued McKay. ""And so, typically, they've gone and done something wrong, I could've predicted that."

Weir sighed. "What is it?"

"For whatever reason after Zelenka finished fixing the PUM…" began McKay.

"Hold on," interrupted Weir. "The 'pum'?"

"Oh, the Parallel Universe Machine," explained McKay.

"Just call it the Parallel Universe Machine," advised Weir, thinking of Sheppard's re-action if he heard McKay calling it PUM. "Continue."

"Hmm. Anyway, after Zelenka had fixed the Parallel Universe Machine, he told SGA-13 it was ready and, of course, they thought 'Great! We can send the guy home now' and send Mulder back, which would have been okay if they hadn't forgotten if they were supposed to erase his or Scully's mind of the events before sending them back. They decided to guess and now they've erased Mulder's memories," complained McKay.

Weir frowned. "That's annoying. Any word of Sheppard?"

"No, he's definitely gone to Scully and Mulder's universe," McKay told her.

Weir sighed again. "We don't need this, not with the wraith hanging around on Earth. Do we even know how they got here yet?"

"Ah," said McKay. "That's the good news. Caldwell found out all of five minutes ago, the wraith hitched a ride on the Daedalus to get here."

"How is that _good_?!" exclaimed Weir.

"It means they don't know the location of Earth," McKay pointed out. ""And as for the question you're just about to ask 'Why this island', when Mulder and Scully jumped universes, there was a small energy spike from this island, so they beamed down here."

Weir thought about that for a moment.

"How did Caldwell find out that the wraith used the Daedalus?" inquired Weir.

"Err… well turned out there was still a wraith on board, Caldwell went to get a glass of water from the ships cafeteria and the wraith jumped out and tried to eat him." McKay sounded amused. "Luckily Lorne turned up and shot it."

**4242424242424242424242424242424242424242**

Scully watched a very bored looking Sheppard from outside his jail cell.

"Why don't you just get the Starplate for me?" demanded Sheppard.

Scully sighed. "So you would seemingly just disappear from your jail cell? D'you have any idea what problems we'd have if the public found out a FBI prisoner had just disappeared from his cell?"

"Yeah, I see your point. Still, I don't even know why I'm here," Sheppard told her, gesturing to his jail cell in general.

"AD Skinner contacted the Air Force to see what you were doing snooping around an FBI case, and of course the Air Force told him they don't employ a Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. They can't find out who you are, because as far as anyone's concerned, you don't exist."

Sheppard frowned. "Oh, great. I guess I'm gonna be stuck here for a while then."

Scully smiled. "Not so long if your friends send back Mulder."

"What?!" asked Sheppard.

Scully shrugged. "I'll give you the Starplate if Mulder gets back here safely, the security people need to tighten up on this place anyway."

With that she walked off, leaving Sheppard to his boredom.

**A/N: **please R&R, again, I'm sorry for the short late chapter, I'll try to be quicker!


	7. Chapter 7: Mulder, Scully and Caldwell

**A/N:** Sorry, this is even later then the last two, I'm getting writers blocks on this story while writing three others which are going smoothly. So I'll try to write more on this, at least this is longer then the last chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MULDER, SCULLY AND CALDWELL**

McKay stared at the Parallel Universe Machine. "Zelenka claimed this was working properly? I think not!"

Weir looked worried. "Why not? Will it still have sent Scully, Sheppard and Mulder to the right universe?

McKay brushed off this comment. "Yes, of course. Last time Zelenka and I jammed it up so it would, you need both of our codes to change that. It's still not fixed."

"Why?" asked Weir, annoyed.

"Because it won't even recognise Mills's remote thing we used last time, which we might need considering Sheppard hasn't been able to find his way back here yet," McKay informed her. "We're not even sure that you can control the Starplate properly without it."

"Doesn't that remote thing use up a lot of power to work?" asked Weir.

"No, not a LOT of power, yes it uses a lot more power then I originally expected it to, the first time we used it we had to blow up a scanner to get it to work, but that time we'd already jumped through a few different universes. I told you, our Parallel Universe Machine can only connect with their Starplate and visa versa, so it won't need that much power," McKay explained. "But at the moment it wouldn't work if we had a spare ZPM to power it. It needs the Parallel Universe Machine to recognise it."

"Okay," replied Weir. "Can you fix it?"

McKay snorted. "Of course I can fix it! I'll need to ask Zelenka for both the readings he took from it before his science team spilt coffee on it, and directly after."

"Right, well work on it, we still have wraith hanging about. I've requested the Puddle Jumper from the SGC and I'd like Colonel Sheppard to fly it," Weir told him.

McKay just nodded and jogged off.

**4242424242424242424242424242424242424242**

Mulder stormed past AD Skinner and over to Sheppard's cell. "What did you do?!"

"Huh?" questioned Sheppard as Mulder let himself into the cell. "Oh, hi."

"Who are you and what did you do?" demanded Mulder.

"Is that a trick questioned?" asked Sheppard. "Because I'm pretty sure I told you my name and I don't think I did anything particular to annoy you."

"I knew it!" yelled Mulder and before Sheppard could react Mulder slammed him against a wall. "It was YOU!"

"Ow!" protested Sheppard. "What was me?"

"You erased my memories! How do I get them back?! Tell me!" Mulder hit him across the face.

"Hey!" complained Sheppard. "Scully's already hit me once!"

"What did I find out?!" asked Mulder.

"What d'you mean?" inquired Sheppard.

"What did I know that was so important you had to erase my memories of it?!" demanded Mulder.

Sheppard was starting to get annoyed, he didn't like being pinned against a wall. "I've no idea! You weren't meant to have your memories erased!"

Mulder glared at him. "I don't believe you!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't. Mills wasn't meant to erase your memories, and he should've known that. He probably handed the Parallel Universe Machine over to SGA-13."

"The what?" asked Mulder.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" asked Scully.

"He's pinning me against a wall for some reason or other," Sheppard told her, noticing he and Skinner standing outside the cell.

"I can see that," replied Scully. "Mulder let him go."

Mulder stepped back from Sheppard and turned to face Scully and Skinner. "He…"

"I know you think he erased your memories," Scully interrupted. "Skinner told me."

"Do you remember?" asked Mulder. "Do you know what happened?"

"No," lied Scully. "I don't remember."

Sheppard snorted, Skinner turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Skinner.

"Oh nothing, Caldwell," Sheppard replied.

Skinner scowled.

"Caldwell?" asked Mulder in confusion.

"Yeah," said Skinner. "He keeps calling me that, I don't know why. He also claims not to know where you and Scully went."

"That would be because I don't," Sheppard put in helpfully. Scully shot him an annoyed look.

"He's lying!" Mulder told Skinner. 'You said he and Scully just appeared."

"They did," answered Skinner wearily.

"So he should know!" complained Mulder.

"Nope," countered Sheppard. "But I did arrive here at the same time as Scully and she doesn't remember either.

"Where did you get that bruise on your face?" asked Mulder, hoping to throw Sheppard off balance and accidentally admit that he did remember. "It looks like you've been punched."

"Err…" answered Sheppard.

"Um…" added Scully.

Mulder look expectant.

"I don't remember," Sheppard told him.

Scully sighed and Mulder rolled his eyes.

"You keep claiming you don't remember," Skinner said irritably. "But you knew who Mulder was and you expected him to know who you are."

"Oh shut up Caldwell," muttered Sheppard.

**A/N:** Okay, that was chapter seven, please R&R, I do except anonymous reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: Mailbox

**A/N: **Really, really, REALLY sorry for the wait on this chapter (I won't be surprised if some of you have to read the last chapter to remember what's going on…) I had a really bad writers block and I met up with some people I hadn't seen for years, the excuses go on.

There's a really random section right in the middle of this which has no particular relevance to the outcome of the story… its just a strange little idea that appeared in my head one day.

And for those who were wondering why Sheppard was calling AD Skinner 'Caldwell' last chapter (sorry i forgot to explain :( ) the same actor plays Skinner in the X-Files as does Caldwell in Atlantis.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MAILBOX**

"_Attention base camp the wraith have breached the perimeter. Repeat; the wraith are inside!"_reported Sergeant Amy West.

McKay froze next to the Parallel Universe Machine. "What?!"

Captain Lance Harris, standing next to McKay, looked alarmed as he spoke into his radio. "How? What's happened?"

"_The wraith seem to have some way of detecting the energy signature of the Parallel Universe Machine. The broke in past the team on the West Side," _explained West.

"Mills are you hearing this?" asked Harris.

"_Unfortunately loudly and clearly," _replied Mills. _"Are you sure that there are no wraith left in the forest?"_

"_Teyla says she can't sense any other then the ones in base camp," _answered West.

"Hold on, that means the wraith are investigating the Parallel Universe Machine's energy signature! They'll be headed _here_!" squeaked McKay, looking nervously around the temporary tent.

Harris ignored him.

"_SGA-13report to the Parallel Universe Machine, everyone else close in slowly, we don't want the wraith escaping, Major Lorne I think the last boat load of people have left the island, uncloak the Jumper and leave it over the forest, hopefully the wraith won't want to run towards it. Ronon and Teyla, report your position," _ordered Mills.

"_I am approaching the south side of the fences," _reported Teyla.

"_I'm heading back too," _grunted Ronon.

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

At the beach a girl who had been stubbornly refusing to board the boat looked up just as the Puddle Jumper uncloaked.

"Oh my God!" she announced. "That has got to be the biggest mailbox I have ever seen!"

The Air Force official getting her on the boat, looked up in alarm and saw the Jumper.

"Major Lorne, cloak immediately, the last group of people have not left the island. I repeat cloak!" he barked into his radio.

The girl look disappointed as the Puddle Jumper disappeared again, the Air Force official as good as shoved her into the boat.

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

"Wraith!" yelled McKay as he spotted a group of wraith entering the temporary tent.

Harris turned around. "Mills, the wraith are here and SGA-13 haven't appeared yet!"

"_Hold your position. SGA-13, where the hell are you?!" _demanded Mills.

Harris fired at the wraith with his P90.

"_We're headed toward McKay's tent now… err… sorry we're late," _replied Major Johnson.

As McKay decided that the nearest wraith was too close for comfort he dived forward and activated the Parallel Universe Machine.

"What?!" complained Harris. "Don't send them to Scully and Mulder's universe!"

McKay ignored him completely and began flicking and pressing buttons frantically as the wraith disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ha! I think I did it!" exclaimed McKay.

"What did you do?" asked Harris who, having worked on a team with a smart scientist for years, knew McKay had done something other then send a bunch of wraith to a parallel universe.

"I think I popped them out of existence!" announced McKay excitedly.

"I guess they didn't even have time to regret challenging you," teased Harris.

"Hmm. Yes, well, I popped them out of existence by activating the Parallel Universe Machine then switching the settings to send them to a different universe, which me and Zelenka, mostly me, made impossible. So as the Parallel Universe Machine tried to send them there they popped out of existence!" explained McKay triumphantly.

Harris, who knew absolutely nothing about science and almost never understood scientific explanations, sighed in exasperation. "I believed you. I didn't want an explanation.

SGA-13 came charging into the tent, guns raised.

"Hey, I thought there were wraith," remarked Captain Scott Powers.

"Me too…" agreed Corporal Chris Newcorn.

"So… there aren't any wraith and we came running across base camp for nothing?" asked Lieutenant Jay Young.

"Yeah, is this some kind of punishment for wiping Mulder's memory?" Major Mickey Johnson questioned Harris.

McKay was annoyed. "No! If we were kidding, then would there be two dead wraith behind you?"

Johnson looked 'round. "You caused all that fuss over TWO wraith?"

McKay looked indignant. "Of course not! The others just… don't exist anymore."

"Oh, well that's okay then," began Captain Powers, then did a double take. "Hold on… what?!"

"McKay somehow got the Parallel Universe Machine to pop the wraith out of existence," explained Harris.

"Great, catch you later then," said Powers.

SGA-13 started to walk off.

"Don't you want to know how I did it?" inquired McKay irritably.

"Nah, not really," replied Johnson casually. "Anyone else wanna stick around for an explanation?"

"Nope," answered Newcorn.

"Uh uh," agreed Powers.

"Not since I've heard he's worse then Tatum," grinned Young.

McKay glared at him. "I am **not **worse then Tatum in any way. For one thing, I am _much_ smarter then he is…"

"Really?" broke in Young. "Wow, Colonel Sheppard must've been lying…"

SGA-13 left the tent sniggering.

**A/N: **I hope I've managed to get SGA-13's part in this to sound really laid back and light, because they enjoy annoying anyone possible. If you think I could improve on that, please tell me and mabe give me some help. :)

Again, sorry for the wait, i hope to be MUCH quicker!


	9. Chapter 9: Wraith Mayhem

**A/N: **ok, this is my first decent sized chapter in a while (sorry about that people) but here's chapter nine, mostly on time.

**CHAPTER NINE: WRAITH MAYHEM **

Sheppard was lying flat on his back in his jail cell counting the tiles on the ceiling out of boredom when Scully walked up to his cell, holding a large bag. Sheppard sat up.

"Feel like getting me the Starplate now?" inquired Sheppard.

"Why should I?" asked Scully.

"You said you'd give me the Starplate once Mulder got back," Sheppard reminded her.

"Well, some circumstances have changed," Scully told him.

"Like what?" asked Sheppard annoyedly.

"Mulder may be back, but he also can't remember anything about the Starplate or Parallel Universes," Scully pointed out.

"Oh, that. That wasn't my fault!" protested Sheppard.

"How do I know I know that you hadn't already told them to erase his memories before you came to this universe?" demanded Scully.

"Why would I do that?" asked Sheppard. "Someone probably made a mistake, as far as I know there was no plan to erase Mulder's memories. I can find out if there's a way to give him back his memories if you want."

"No!" exclaimed Scully.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That was an unexpected reaction."

Scully sighed. "If Mulder find out that he's seen aliens, even if they are from your universe, I'll never get him to shut up. I know that from experience."

"So… does that mean I can have the Starplate now?" Sheppard inquired hopefully.

"As long as you use it _well_ after I'm out of here," Scully ordered. "I don't want to get the blame for you disappearing."

"No problem," agreed Sheppard.

Scully opened the cell door then reached into her bag and pulled out the Starplate, which promptly started glowing. Scully almost dropped it in surprise.

"Why is it glowing?" she asked wearily.

"Charging up," Sheppard told her. "It's either about to send something here, or send anything one close to it to my universe."

Scully immediately dropped it and backed away, fortunately, the Starplate didn't break.

Sheppard stared at it happily. "Is it indestructible or something?"

"I don't know…" Scully started, but broke off as a flash of blue light shot from the Starplate, leaving three wraith standing just inside the cell.

"Of course it's wraith," grumbled Sheppard, then turned to Scully. "Don't just stand there, shoot them!"

Scully didn't particularly want to alert anyone to aliens form another galaxy in a parallel universe by firing her gun, but she changed her mind when two of the wraith exited the cell though the door she'd just opened and began walking towards her, while the other headed for Sheppard.

Sheppard dodged around the wraith as it attempted to hit him and dived for the Starplate as Scully shot down the wraith nearest to her.

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

McKay backed away from the extra four wraith that had just walked into the tent.

"What?! There are more!" exclaimed Harris. "I thought you disintegrated them all!"

"I popped them out of existence but obviously that wasn't all of them!" corrected McKay.

"Can you do the same to these wraith?" asked Harris, taking a step back and raising his P90 again as the wraith drew closer, looking very confident. "Because I can't take on four wraith!"

"I'll see, um, it looks like I only managed to pop one wraith out of existence," muttered McKay, eyes flicking nervously to the wraith.

Harris fired at the wraith. "One?!" He yelled over the noise of his gun. "But there were four left!"

"Yes, well, there's another four wraith here! Worry about the wraith in our universe! You know, the ones that are attacking… uh oh," broke off McKay.

"What?!" asked Harris killing one wraith and ducking a wraith punch as one of the wraith got too close.

"The Parallel Universe Machine it's…"

McKay didn't have time to finish his sentence as the Parallel Universe Machine's blue light shot out around Harris, McKay and the three remaining wraith.

SGA-13 came charging into the tent guns raised.

"Oh you're kidding me!" complained Corporal Newcorn.

"Again no wraith," grumbled Captain Powers.

"Yeah, and no people," remarked Major Johnson.

"Maybe they're hiding," suggested Lieutenant Young.

"Hm…" said Johnson thoughtfully, then started speaking in an overly loud voice. "Hey, you know how this machine can be horribly unstable? I wonder what would happen if I shot the crap out of it with my P90?"

Powers snorted. "Sorry, I didn't hear an indignant McKay squeak from anywhere."

"Damn," complained Johnson.

"Uh, guys, do you think the 'horribly unstable' machine actually got unstable?" asked Newcorn.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, considering there's another dead wraith on the floor," observed Powers.

Johnson looked down. "So there is. Young, radio Mills, tell him things just got worse."

4242424242424242424242424242424242424242

Sheppard had just managed to get hold of the Starplate when it started glowing again. Before he could even have second thoughts about holding it while it was glowing a bright blue flash filled the room, bringing three wraith, McKay and Harris.

Unfortunately this happened at the exact same time that Mulder and Skinner came into the room.

"What's going on?!" bellowed Skinner, trying to direct the question at Scully, who was trying to wrestle back her gun from a wraith.

"Aliens!" yelled Mulder, almost excited.

Sheppard turned around. "Sorry, these aren't from your universe… though you can have 'em if you like."

A wraith promptly hit Sheppard, sending him flying out of the jail cell, where he collided with McKay, and the two of them rolled to a stop at Skinner and Mulder's feet, Sheppard still holding the Starplate.

Skinner looked at a loss for words.

"Ow!" protested McKay. "You had to crash into me, didn't you!"

"Next time I'll ask the wraith to hit me away from you," retorted Sheppard, then climbed to his feet. "Do you have the remote-device-thing?"

McKay got up rolling his eyes. "No I don't have the 'remote-device-thing'. I'm assuming even your natural ATA gene won't activate that?"

McKay pointed to the Starplate.

"Oh, I haven't tried, Scully only just gav…" Sheppard broke off and glanced at Skinner. "I only just got it."

"Little help!" yelled Scully from where a wraith was pinning her to the wall.

A burst of P90 fire filled the room and Scully's wraith collapsed.

"Nice going Captain!" called Sheppard.

Harris grinned. "Thanks sir! How about activating that plate?"

"I think he's trying," replied McKay, then took in Skinner for the first time. "Errm… I didn't know you had glasses Caldwell…"

"He's not Caldwell," Sheppard informed McKay.

"Oh." McKay squinted at Skinner. "You're right, he's younger." McKay turned back to Sheppard. "Concentrate on turning that thing on, I don't want death by wraith!"

"I'm trying!" complained Sheppard.

"What? What's happening?!" exclaimed Skinner, finding his voice.

"I told you aliens existed!" replied Mulder, wincing as if he had a bad headache.

A group of security people ran into the room, apparently they'd finally heard the gunfire.

"The prisoners escaped!" yelled one of them, seeing Sheppard outside his cell.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so they comment on that before the life-sucking aliens or Harris with his P90!"

Scully was backing away from two wraith, her gun (out of bullets) lay on the floor.

Mulder suddenly put one hand to his head and fainted.

"I think that's the first symptom of memories starting to return," McKay announced while Skinner checked Mulder's pulse in alarm.

"Capture the intruders!" screamed a security guard.

"Sheppard!" called Harris, a wraith trying to wrestle his P90 from him… and wining. "It would be helpful if you got that plate working right about now!"

As if as an answer the Starplate started glowing, softly at first, then it began pulsing with light. Skinner, Mulder and the Security guards stopped and stared, the wraith holding Harris's P90 ripped it out of his hands, Harris threw himself to the ground as it went off, and Scully attempted to get past the two wraith.

Sheppard turned to Mulder, Skinner and the security guards. "Stand back!"

Scully suddenly realised what was happening. "Listen to him! Stand back!"

Skinner started dragging Mulder backwards, while the security guards backed off with their guns raised. Scully made an attempt to turn and run away, but ran into a wraith that was sneaking up on her. Blue light shot through the room.

**A/N:** The next chapter will be the last, I'll try to have it on time!


	10. Chapter 10: File Closed

**A/N:** Well this is it. Last chapter. Special thanks to a good friend who helped me come up with the whole idea of the Starplate, my twin sister who helped come up with the longer title for this story and has helped with ideas and finally my two most frequent reviewers **bailey1ak **and **The City of Atlantis**. Anyhow please enjoy!

**CHAPTER TEN: FILE CLOSED**

Lt Mills glared at Major Johnson. "Why didn't you stay here?!"

Major Johnson stared back at Mills like he was crazy. "Stay in a tent with McKay?!"

"Yes! You might've been able to help Harris!" complained Mills. "I told you to go to this tent, you were meant to stay here!"

The Parallel Universe Machine started glowing, Mills didn't notice, he had his back to it.

"Hey, lieutenant, you might wanna get away from that," suggested Johnson.

Mills turned around. "What? Why is that glowing?"

He took a couple of steps back from it.

"I dunno," replied Johnson. "I never really figured out how it works."

The tent filled with a blue flash of light.

Sheppard appeared directly infront of Mills, who jumped back in surprise… straight into McKay.

"Ow!" protested the annoyed scientist.

"Mills, Johnson fire at the damn wraith!" ordered Sheppard when they just stood there looking a bit stunned.

At the order they both fired at the wraith, while Harris scrambled off the floor and away from the wraith with his P90. Ronon and the other three members of SGA-13 ran into the tent at the sound of gunfire.

"Hey! There are wraith this time!" observed Newcorn unhelpfully.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" replied Young sarcastically.

"And there's six, not just two… oh no, just four now," added Powers.

"Well lets make it zero wraith!" broke in Sheppard then ducked behind the Parallel Universe Machine to avoid being eaten.

"Huh? Where did… I mean; yes sir!" stumbled Young.

Trapped in the tent with six armed people the wraith didn't stand much of a chance, soon the tent was littered with dead wraith… and Scully standing in the middle.

**4242424242424242424242424242424242424242**

"No, I don't see the point," Sheppard told McKay.

"You don't see the pint?" asked McKay

"Pint?" inquired Sheppard, raising an eyebrow at McKay.

"Oh, sorry, I'm hungry I was thinking of food and drink, you know, a pint of beer… anyway, I thought I told why we had to wipe her memories last time?" finished McKay.

"Yes you did," answered Sheppard, giving McKay a funny look. "But we ended up meeting back up with her again anyway."

"I can prevent that from happening," McKay informed Sheppard.

"How? You couldn't last time," Sheppard reminded him.

"Ah but since then I've discovered how to disconnect the power source from the actually machine and once that's disconnected the Parallel Universe Machine can't be used at all," McKay explained.

Sheppard sighed. "I still don't think we should erase her memories."

"Why not?" asked McKay.

"As far as I can tell she's still convinced that there are no aliens in her universe so what's the problem? I know that, in her position, _I_ wouldn't want my memories erased."

"Hmm. Good point, I'll go ask Elizabeth if that's all right." McKay started to leave.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows, surprised at how easily McKay gave in. "You didn't really want to erase her memories anyway, did you?"

McKay thought about it for a moment. "No, not really."

"I thought not. Do you know where Scully is?" asked Sheppard.

"Oh," said McKay. "Yes, she's still in the Parallel Universe Machine's tent with SGA-8."

Sheppard smiled. "Oh good. I was afraid Mills had left her with SGA-13."

McKay sniggered. "No, Mills has more sense. SGA-13 are back on guard duty, even though Teyla says there are no more wraith."

"Thanks," replied Sheppard and walked back into the Parallel Universe Machine's tent.

Beckett came running over to him and started inspecting the bruise on Sheppard's face where Scully punched him.

"You too?! Good lord what have you been up to!" Beckett demanded.

"I'd avoid it if I could doc," Sheppard told him and then side-stepped Beckett and was surprised to see all four of Mills's team present. He'd thought Dr Frederick Tatum had stayed as the SGC when they'd come to Earth.

"Hey guys," Sheppard greeted them.

"Hi Colonel," replied Tatum, before continuing to work on the Parallel Universe Machine.

"Hi sir," chorused Mills, Harris and West.

Scully looked annoyed. "When are you sending me back?"

"AS soon as Elizabeth tells me I can," Sheppard informed her.

Scully groaned. "Can't you military people think for yourselves?"

Sheppard grinned. "We can, but it's difficult. Isn't that right Mills?"

Mills held back from grinning himself and said seriously, "Yes sir. Much easier to let someone else think for us."

Scully rolled her eyes while Sergeant West started sniggering.

Scully turned to Beckett. "How do you put up with this?"

"I've asked myself the same question too many times," Beckett told her. "Half of the time they're injured they won't even come to the infirmary."

Beckett looked pointedly at Sheppard, who noticed.

"What?" asked Sheppard.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You're the worst! You won't even stay for the full time after I've managed to get you to the infirmary!" complained Beckett.

Sheppard thought about it for a moment. "You have a point there. Though I think Ronon's worse."

Scully opened her eyes wide in mock surprise. "Oh! You do think!"

Mills snorted and he and Harris joined West sniggering as Sheppard turned to Scully, a smirk creeping across his face.

"I told you, I do occasionally."

Scully gave him a look. "Are you going to send me home now?"

Weir walked into the tent behind Scully, Sheppard saw her.

"Ask her." Sheppard pointed at Weir.

Scully turned to find Weir behind her.

"Well?" asked Scully.

"Well what?" asked Weir, confused.

"She just came in," Harris told Scully.

"Oh," said Scully.

"She wants to know when we'll send her back," Sheppard told Weir.

"Right now if she wants," replied Weir.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, pleased Weir didn't have the Asgard memory-erasing machine.

Scully looked relived. "Thank God!"

She stood infront of the Parallel Universe Machine. Tatum leaned over and pressed the button, finally sending Scully home.

McKay entered the tent. "Ah, you've sent her home. Shall we go back to Atlantis then?"

Beckett nodded. "Aye we should. Then everyone with so much as what they would like to call a scratch needs to come down to the infirmary!"

Weir raised an eyebrow at Sheppard, who had Beckett glaring at him.

"Fine, I'll go," Sheppard gave in.

Beckett looked pleased.

Weir turned on her radio. "Lorne, get that Puddle Jumper down here. We're ready to go back to Atlantis."

**A/N: **I guess I'm gonna miss this, but that's it, the Starplate File is now closed.


End file.
